Ventilation systems of this type are known. These are used on seat parts and/or backrests for “climatic seats”. The ventilation system ensures that air flows through the upholstery part by means of an extractor fan driven by an electric motor, as a result of which a pleasant seat climate is achieved.
A disadvantage of these known ventilation systems is that, when the seat is used, the air cannot flow through an occupied contact zone between the user and the upholstery part. At the very most, the air can be sucked through the remaining free region of the upholstery part. This means that an air passage of approximately 70% based on the entire surface area of the upholstery part is closed. Due to this fact, the climatic effect of the known climatic seats, in particular the effect of conducting away moisture, is greatly impeded.
The present ventilation system is based on the object of providing a ventilation system which significantly improves the climatic effect, in particular the effect of conducting away moisture, even when a seat is occupied.
Further advantageous refinement features of the present ventilation system are hereinafter disclosed.
In the various figures, the parts which are identical are provided with the same reference numbers, so that they are generally only described once in each case.